1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottles. Particularly, the present invention relates to the use of formula/milk in a baby bottle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a timer that indicates the useful life of the formula/milk in a baby bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many healthcare professionals believe that breastfeeding is preferable to bottle feeding for most babies. Breast-feeding may not be possible or preferable for all mothers. For these mothers the alternative requires bottle feeding their baby-stored breast milk or formula. Formula, like milk, is subject to rapid spoilage at room temperature. Spoilage is even more rapid when the milk or formula is heated because heat speeds up the chemical reactions that bring about degradation. For this reason, formula and milk have a short useful life outside of a refrigerator and should be discarded after a few hours.
Baby bottle or baby feeding related devices in the prior art typically relate to feeding times, formula preparation, formula heating and/or cooling, etc. Some of these devices are disclosed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,684 (1989, Al-Harbi) discloses an infant bottle timer apparatus where an encircling indexed band is fixedly securable to an associated exterior surface of a baby bottle-type feeding implement. The timer apparatus includes a lowermost portion indexed consistent with the hours of the day and a pointer selectively manipulatable within an overlying integrally formed track for indication of a subsequent feeding time event. The track includes a channel capturing a leaf spring. The leaf spring is secured to and cooperates with the pointer which is of a generally “H” shaped cross-sectional configuration. A first pair of legs of the “H” shaped pointer is ridable within the channel and frictionally securable within the channel in cooperation with the leaf spring. A further pair of legs of the “H” shaped pointer is oriented exteriorly of the channel for indication of a subsequent feeding time event in cooperation with the indicator band. The indicator band is formed as an extension of a rear portion of the channel for providing a unitary compact structure in cooperative association with the baby bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,564 (2003, Upadhye et al.) discloses an invention related to a warmer and cooler for a container that is programmably timed to engage a heating and/or cooling unit. The invention may be adapted for use with a baby bottle to facilitate nighttime feedings by programming when the unit should be turned on to heat the bottle or cool the bottle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2004/0140304 A1 (2004, Leyendecker) discloses a device for chilling and warming a baby bottle in a single chamber and a method of operating the device. The device typically utilizes a thermoelectric module to chill the chamber. The thermoelectric module can also be used to warm the chamber or a separate resistive heater may be provided. A clock circuit is utilized in certain embodiments that can be set to an activation or target time to automatically cause the device to switch from a chilling mode to a warming mode at the activation time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,292 (2000, Rombom et al.) discloses a baby bottle attachment with sound monitor/transmitter and recordable/pre-recorded sound playback. The baby bottle attachment has a cylindrical housing containing electronic integrated circuitry that removably attaches to a baby bottle. The bottle attachment functions as a room monitor for monitoring the sounds of an infant, as an educational device that plays custom-recorded or pre-recorded educational messages and sounds, and as an amusement device that plays various sounds to educate and amuse the infant. The base unit may also contain a battery charger and an FM receiver for holding the bottle attachment, recharging its battery, and serving as a remote receiver for monitoring sounds transmitted by the bottle attachment when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,872 (2000, Dunnum) discloses a baby bottle having removable handles and an automated sound producing means. The baby bottle includes one or more removably attached handles with an integral voice chip received therein. The integral voice chip is in communication with a mechanical thermostat received within an arcuate portion of the handle that is grasped by a user. Upon the thermostat sensing a preselected temperature, a pair of timer circuits in communication therewith activate the voice chip. When the thermostat detects a temperature below the predetermined value, the timer circuits disable the voice chip after a predetermined duration.
A major disadvantage of the prior art is that none of the prior art is capable of indicating how long a baby bottle containing formula, milk or other ingestible liquid has been exposed to ambient temperatures and ambient air. Formula and milk have a relatively short, safe, useful life of about one to about two hours because they are prone to relatively rapid spoilage at room temperature. In addition, uncertainty about the exposure time of the preheated formula to ambient air and to bacteria from the baby's mouth increases the risk that the formula may have become contaminated. This leads to either feeding the baby contaminated and/or spoiled formula or, in the alternative, discarding baby formula that may still be safe for the baby. Either option may have negative economic value to the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a bottle timer that indicates the useful life of the contents of a baby bottle. What is also needed is a bottle timer that prevents bottle mix up when more than one bottle has been prepared. What is further needed is a bottle timer that minimizes the risk of either feeding a baby spoiled formula or milk, or discarding usable formula or milk.